


A visit to his clinic

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff, Veterinarian Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme





	A visit to his clinic

“Well hello MC! Yoosung is inside with a patient.” Yoosung’s secretary greeted you with a smile, you gave her a packed lunch that she thanked you for. Whenever you visited Yoosung for lunch you always made sure to give his secretary a packed lunch, reminding that she’s like Jaehee too. She might have a better schedule than Jaehee, but it’s good that you take care of the employees too right?

 

Before opening the door you heard a woman’s voice. “..are you seeing someone?” followed by a giggle.

 

Feeling heat rise up, you immediately opened the door to the examination room only to be greeted with a sight of a woman squeezing your husband’s arm. Yoosung was startled when he saw you, he was smiling but looked uncomfortable under the woman’s touch. _Of course he’s uncomfortable, he’s mine!!!_ you thought. The woman quickly let go of Yoosung’s arm when she saw you.

 

“Honey~ I missed you~” you went your way to Yoosung, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed him, completely ignoring the woman. Yoosung was surprised by your action because you were always nice to greet his patients and never made a bold move like that, but once he got his composure he held you by your waist and kissed you back. You pulled away and looked at the woman, her eyes focusing on her pet that she was holding, looking rather embarrassed. 

 

“Oh sorry for interrupting! I’m MC, Yoosung’s  _wife,_ ” emphasizing your last word, you faked a smile and extended your arm for a handshake. The woman frantically shifted her dog to shake your hand. 

 

“It’s fine! It’s fine.” she shook her head, “I was about to leave anyway. Thank you again Doctor Yoosung for treating little Chichi, and you have a very beautiful wife,” she patted her dog’s head, a cute Shih Tzu that had long brown hair and smiled at you both sweetly. 

 

“Thank you, I’m lucky to have her,” Yoosung’s hand found its way to your waist and pulled you closer. “And oh, don’t forget to schedule another appointment for her check up, you can discuss it with my secretary outside.” With that, the woman thanked him again and left the room followed by Yoosung closing the door. 

 

“Now now, that was rude of you~” a hint of playfulness in his tone. You crossed your arms and pouted while looking irritated. Yoosung chuckled at your response, still finding you cute with your brows furrowed. 

 

“Does “little Chichi” really need another appointment?” you air quoted the dog’s name and returned to your original pose. You leaned back to sit a little on his desk, his papers and folders neatly organized at the side. Yoosung just grinned at your action and made his way to you. 

 

In all fairness, with all your years with him not once did he intentionally made you jealous. Sure at first he was oblivious, thinking they were just friendly but soon he caught up and knew where to draw the line. But when it comes to his patients, he still is that oblivious. 

 

Yoosung sat on his chair, pulling you towards him and making you sit on his lap. You were straddling him, your arms circled around his neck while his hands was on your waist. You were looking at the side, refusing to meet his gaze. Thinking about what you did, you feel embarrassed now.  But Yoosung loved this thing about you, when you mark your territory in front of women who flirts with him, because then he doesn’t feel bad about marking you too when guys hit on you. 

He kissed your cheek as his thumbs drew circles on your sides.

 

 “Honey~” his tone was still playful.   
“Yoosung! Don’t! She was flirting with you, I heard her asking if you were seeing someone!” you spurted out and looked him in the eyes. He was surprised by your sudden outburst. It wasn't rare that some patients flirted with him, after all he was still young and who would have thought he's already married. And because he had to wear gloves when examining the animals, he kept his ring in a box on his desk for safekeeping. 

 

“Oh.. but honey, she was a matchmaker. She said she’d match me so she asked if I was seeing someone.” Embarrassed more than ever, you removed your arms around him and hid your face with your hands. You knew what you did was petty, but you felt good. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.. all I heard was the part where she asked if you were seeing someone..” you mumbled. Yoosung took your hands and wrapped your arms around his neck again then his hands returning to your waist pulling you a bit closer. 

 

“It’s okay, but I do get a special apology later right?~” he grind his hips against you.

 

“Yoosung!” you swatted his chest, he stopped and laughed at your reaction. You can’t help but adore his laugh, it was as if only yesterday that he was a shy college boy being easily flustered and instantly blushing even by your small gestures like holding his hand, but now he’s this man, making bold moves to you and being more confident than ever. Yoosung realized you were staring at him then he blushed. He still gets flustered when you caught him off guard. 

 

“Maybe you should put a picture of us at your table so people will know that you’re mine,” you said while your hands travel up his head feeling his hair.   
“I did!” Yoosung reached behind you, opening a drawer on his desk and brought out a blue picture frame. It was a picture of your first date, you stood side by side and looked stiff. Well, it was your first date after all. 

 

“I hid it because the guys think you’re my sister or cousin and asked for your number,” his brows furrowed recalling how many guys tried to ask for your number and felt embarrassed when he said you’re his wife. You smiled imagining Yoosung trying to shove his patients away when they tried to ask for your number. 

 

“Oh~ Is my honey jealous?~” you repeated his tone of playfulness a while ago to tease him back. Yoosung snuggled to your neck.

 

“How could I not?” he mumbled. His arms now wrapped around your waist to pull you forward. 

 

“You’re.. just.. too.. beautiful” giving your neck kisses along with each word. You giggled at his gesture and slightly grabbing his hair. 

 

“Then you should put our wedding picture instead! That way people will know that I’m yours, and you’re mine.” Yoosung pulled away from your neck, his eyes wide.

 

“I didn’t thought of that! That’s a great idea.” he said and gave you a kiss. “But you know what’s a much better idea?”

“Hmm?” you looked at him questioningly. He smirked as his hands traveled down to your thighs.

 

 

_**“Having you for lunch.”** _


End file.
